


While the Cat is Away Part 1

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker, Hand Jobs, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, much more to come in the next chapters, no watersports for this chapter, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get the privacy they need to try some new things.





	While the Cat is Away Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> No watersports for this chapter, but I have 4 more planned that have a lot more. Thanks for reading and commenting!

It’s like a lazy concept for a summer teen sex movie. The horny kid gets left by his parents for a long weekend with the house to himself and finally gets some alone time with the girl he’s been crushing on for years. Except in Dean’s case, the parents are his younger brother, the house is a bunker, and the girl is his newly-human best friend. And, also this isn’t a movie; it’s his real life.

Sam had decided to embrace their new laid-back perspective and take a little time to enjoy his own pursuits and go to some conference on ancient scripture or something. Dean was immediately not interested, and after Dean gave him a stern look, Cas also decided to decline the offer to go with Sam. That left Dean and Cas with the alone time that Dean has been dreaming about for months.

Dean had wondered if things with Cas would ever progress if they were stuck with hurried and secretive rendezvous at random intervals. Now with this new opportunity, Dean wanted to take full advantage and try to open up Cas to some new experiences. It had been a little frustrating with Cas taking things so slowly. Dean knows it must be hard for him to take on so many new experiences in such a short amount of time, and Dean really wants to let Cas decide when he is ready to try more with each other. All that being said, Dean was more than ready to show Cas what sex could really be like. Dean would find himself drifting off into daydreams about all the sumptuous, dirty things he would do to that dorky, adorable, and sexy as hell ex-angel if he ever got the chance.

Now, with Sam gone and more privacy than Dean could have ever imagined, he knew that one way to get things moving in the right direction is to take the lead. He had done that in the bathroom the last time he and Cas played their little holding game and it had ended up great. Maybe instead of waiting for Cas to ask for what he wants, he should show Cas what he can do and see if he likes it. Because, man, did Dean want to show Cas sooo many things.

Sam left in the early morning, so Dean and Cas got to enjoy breakfast together. After that Cas convinced him to work out in the gym for a bit. Which naturally lead to the perfect opportunity for Dean to suggest they take a shower. Dean met up with Cas in the bunker’s bathroom and after they disrobed, Dean follows Cas into a single shower stall.

“Oh, hello,” Cas said shyly as he turns toward Dean in the slightly cramped space.

“Hey,” Dean answers as he reaches behind Cas to turn on the water for them. “Would it be okay if I helped get you clean?”

Cas’s eyes go wide and his breath quickens as he steps closer to Dean. “Yes, that would be very okay.”

“Good. Hand me the soap,” Dean smiles and holds out his hand.

Cas places the bar in his hand and Dean presses on his shoulder until he is facing the wall and Dean has a beautiful view of his taut back. Dean leans in and gently runs his lips along Cas’s shoulders and the side of his neck. He slowly and firmly moves the bar of soap along his back and his arms, working up a thin lather that makes Cas’s skin shiny and slick. Cas seems to melt into him and Dean hooks his chin over his shoulder to watch as he runs the soap down Cas’s chest and stomach. Cas leans his head back on Dean’s shoulder and lets his body go limp against the hunter’s strong hold. Dean works the soap down around Cas’s manhood, careful not to give it too much attention too soon. Dean definitely has a plan in mind for Cas, and he doesn’t want some wayward stroking in the shower to waylay those plans.

After Dean lets Cas rinse off the soap, he massages shampoo into his hair before they switch roles and he lets a slightly hesitant, but very enamored Cas clean him slowly and thoroughly. Although Cas has seemed nervous to touch Dean much, he seems to have taken his cues from what he just experienced and follows the same path with the soap around Dean’s body. Dean is hoping that with a few more demonstrations, Cas’s follow-the-leader mentality will pay off.

As the last of the shampoo is rinsed from Dean’s hair, Dean leans in to give Cas a few firm, closed-mouth kisses. Cas seems more relaxed than he ever has been touching Dean so intimately. Dean plays on his instincts when he pulls away to give Cas his next request.

“I want you to go towel off and meet me in my room. Go lie on my bed and just close your eyes and relax. Can you do that for me?” Dean asks, his mouth close to Cas’s ear, his cheek against the other man’s cheek.

“Yes,” Cas replies with a shaky sigh.

“Good. I’m going to take care of you,” Dean says softly as he turns off the water and steps away from Cas to grab his towel and dry off.

Dean wraps his towel around his waist and heads down the hall to his room. Cas follows closely behind and when he enters the room, he quickly sets himself down in the middle of the bed. Cas still has towel wrapped around his hips and Dean can see that he is already slightly aroused by the anticipation. Dean clicks off one of the side lamps so that there is only light coming from one side, casting a soft glow over Cas’s fresh and clean skin. 

“Now I just want you to relax. I’m going to take the lead. You just let me know if something bothers you and you want me to stop,” Dean says as he lowers himself next to Cas on the bed. Cas simply nods and closes his eyes; a small smirk on his lips encouragimg Dean to continue with his plan.

Dean removes the towel from his own waist and turns so his knees are on the bed next to Cas’s torso. He leans down and gives Cas a gentle kiss. Cas sighs into the touch and Dean uses the hand not holding him up to run his fingers lightly over Cas’s arm, moving from the wrist up to his shoulder and back down in a soothing motion. Dean deepens the kiss, opening Cas’s pliant mouth with his tongue and earning a small moan.

Dean leaves Cas’s mouth and moves down to run kisses along his jaw, his throat, and lick lightly along his collarbone. Dean kisses down the middle of Cas’s chest and then moves side ways to flatten his tongue against Cas’s right nipple. Cas takes in a quick breath and his chest rises slightly to meet Dean’s warm, wet tongue. Dean uses the tip of his tongue to flick the now tight bud of Cas’s nipple. Cas’s arms tense at the sensation and a small squeak escapes his throat. As Dean continues to circle and flick the flesh with his tongue, Cas sighs and squirms underneath him. Dean smirks to himself, this is going perfectly as planned.

Dean moves over to the other side of his lover’s chest and lavishes his left nipple with equal fervor, making Cas squirm against the memory foam. Once Dean is satisfied with the attention he has paid to this part of Cas’s anatomy, he moves back to the center of his chest and kisses down this sternum until he reaches his adorable navel. Dean kisses along Cas’s stomach and when he reaches those sinful hipbones, Cas’s legs tremble as he licks over them. Dean can feel Cas’s arousal against his shoulder through the towel as he attends to his hips. Dean wants to hold off as long as possible before he finally gives it the attention it deserves. However, it is getting harder and harder to wait (pun very much intended). It probably isn’t helping that Dean has completely ignored his own growing needs as he has slowly worked his way over Cas’s body. But his plan had always been to just focus on Cas, and he is going to stick to that plan dammit.

Dean rubs his hands up and down Cas’s thighs, letting the soft hair tickle his palms. He runs his hands so his fingertips move up under the towel and come close together between Cas’s thighs. He slowly applies more pressure and brings them closer and closer to Cas’s erect member. He can hear Cas’s breath getting shallower and quicker with anticipation. Dean moves his knees between Cas’s legs to spread them further and get himself in a better position for the next part of his plan.

Dean moves his hands up to tug the towel free and let it drape one either side of Cas lying on the bed. He lets his hands fall away to either side of Cas’s hips and leans down on his palms. He brings his mouth down to the base of Cas’s cock and lays his tongue flat against the firm flesh. His tongue runs from root to tip, which earns him an immense groan from the man below him.

“Yes! Dean!” Cas cries as he lifts his pelvis to try to follow Dean’s retreating mouth. Dean doesn’t make him suffer too long as he brings his tongue back to the base of Cas’s rigid dick and licks up the shaft again. Cas lets out another moan and thrusts his hips up to meet Dean’s mouth and increase the pressure on his cock.

Dean licks along Cas’s shaft a few more times before brings his lips over the tip and running his tongue around the head. This earns him another of those strangled squeaks out of Cas’s throat. When Dean brings his mouth down to encompass his cock, Cas’s hands and legs shoot up around him to hold him as if he had been punched in the gut.

“Oh! Oh, Dean,” he exclaims as he quickly lets his limbs rest back on the mattress. Dean opens his eyes to see Cas’s hands flexing on the sheets, trying to find purchase as Dean works his mouth up and down his shaft, making it slick. Dean takes one of Cas’s hands and places it on the back of his head. Cas immediately runs his fingertips through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, being careful not to push down. Dean moans and it sends a shockwave through Cas that has him throwing his head back, stretching his neck taught.

Dean brings his hand up to stroke Cas’s now wet shaft and he brings his mouth down further between Cas’s legs.

“Yes! Dean… Dean!” Cas shouts as Dean laps at his balls and continues to pump his fist over his swollen and glistening cock. He pulls one into his mouth and sucks gently and he is pretty sure Cas is dying up there from the noises he is making.

Dean is very proud of his plan.

Dean moves back up to suck the tip of Cas’s cock while his hand is beginning to pick up speed. He watches as the muscles in Cas’s stomach twitch with each stroke and he listens as his panting turns into sighs and then groans as the pressure builds up within him.

“Dean! Dean, I’m close, oh, I’m close,” Cas warns as he pushes himself up a bit to be able to look down and watch as Dean continues his ministrations. Dean’s eyes turn up and they catch Cas’s gaze. Dean gives him a wink and then he feels Cas’s cock thicken slightly in his hand as the first shot of cum hit his tongue.

Cas gasps with each pulse and Dean watches on in awe. He’s never seen Cas as free and loose as he is now. Cum splashing onto his stomach and panting with pleasure.

As Cas comes down from his high Dean becomes keenly aware of his own straining arousal. Up until now Dean has been very good at following the plan and keeping his focus on Cas, but now that he takes a moment to look down he sees that his cock is dripping with precum now smeared on his stomach and the sheets.

Dean looks back up at Cas, laid out almost like he has melted into the bed. Eyes closed and his breath slow and deep. Dean takes his own cock in hand and begins to stroke himself. He looks down over the body of his lover. Sees the sweat and flush of his skin. Sees the muscles just beginning to relax. Dean feels immense pride for having given Cas so much pleasure and he is quickly approaching his own climax. That’s when Cas sits up abruptly.

“I… I want to help,” he says, still a little dazed from his recent orgasm.

“Yeah, baby, of course. Give me your hand,” Dean replies as he takes his hand from his cock and reaches towards him.

Cas grasps Dean’s cock and Dean places his hand back over Cas’s, squeezing to get the pressure just right.

“Just stroke it like you would your own, I’ll help you,” Dean encourages as Cas makes a few tentative movements over his hard, velvet cock.

“I want to make you feel so good. Like you did for me,” Cas says quietly as he starts to move his hand over Dean’s cock in earnest. 

“You are. You’re doing so good. Oh, Cas. Keep going, just like that.” Dean lets his hand fall away to help brace himself on his knees on the bed. 

Cas’s hand is flowing beautifully over his cock, bringing him right to the brink. Cas brings his face up to Dean and their mouths meet in a wet and desperate kiss. Dean pulls away as another wave of pleasure hits him. Dean has his eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling, when he hears Cas whispering to himself just under his panting breath, “Come for me, Dean… Come for me, Dean… Come for me, Dean…”

Who is Dean to deny him?

Dean’s muscles tighten and he feels his release shoot out over Cas, mixing with his own from just a few minutes before. Dean thinks that Cas’s moans are almost as loud as his own as his climax rips through him. Clearly Cas enjoys giving pleasure as much as getting it. Dean is right with him on that.

Dean takes the end of the towel still under Cas’s butt and uses it to clean off Cas’s stomach as best he can. Then he lets himself collapse next to him on the bed. Cas cuddles into his side and they both close their eyes as they let their breathing come back to normal.

“Thank you, Dean. You were wonderful.”

“Well, you weren’t so bad yourself, babe.”

“I really… I really liked being able to give you pleasure.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the best parts of sex. Watching your partner feel good and knowing that you are doing it to them.”

“I want to try more.”

“Absolutely! We better stay hydrated. I got a feeling this weekend is going to be exhausting. Ya know… in a good way.”


End file.
